The use of windshield cleaning tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield cleaning tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Some examples of known cleaning tools include those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,535; 4,893,370; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,146; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,307,212; 913,304; and 5,363,528. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a combination cleaning tool having a resiliently flexible head that can conform to varying surface geometries or configurations while returning to its resting, linear configuration.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that includes an elongate resiliently flexible blade and a resiliently compressible sponge member that form a flexible head portion. Ideally, the sponge member includes an abrasive material for scrubbing debris off of a surface. There is further a need for a combination cleaning tool that provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning surfaces, in particular, glass surfaces such as windshields which typically include corners that cannot be cleaned by the aforementioned cleaning tools. There is also a need for the apparatus to be configurable to clean other surfaces, such as floors and walls that include corner portions.